The present disclosure relates to improving performance of executable applications, and more specifically, to monitoring the scroll performance of scroll features within an executable application and dynamically configuring various parameters for an electronic device to use when implementing the scroll feature.
To stay competitive in the digital world and retain customer loyalty, application developers should continuously make customer experience improvements on their executable applications. However, identifying areas of improvement and implementing the solutions is time-consuming and resource-intensive. Application developers may track a variety of data sources on a daily basis, but secondary sources such as application reviews are difficult to find and often do not offer actionable feedback. Primary research such as user interviews takes a long time to complete, and are expensive to conduct. Furthermore, to continuously deploy improvements to enhance the users' experience, application developers may rely on a development team who are often resource-constrained, meaning user experience improvements are often delayed.